


Why Everything Sucks

by Lexialexus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hank Anderson, Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Gavin Reed, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexialexus/pseuds/Lexialexus
Summary: Gavin didn’t know what he was getting into when he put on this mission. In the beginning, it had seemed straightforward. Omegas had gone missing, and all of them had come into contact with some bad red ice dealers days beforehand. Some were assaulted. Others just got creeped out and told their neighbors about the strange men. Either way, Gavin had just chalked it up to some alpha killer or a low rate, omega auction that popped up every few months. It wouldn’t be the first time, nor the last, that an alpha went to these lengths.This is why, when he found a lead, he didn’t think too much about asking Tina to come along. The girl had her own things to do and it was Gavin's fault he didn’t have an assigned partner in the first place. God, how he wished he had taken someone along. Now, where was he? Stuck in a large ass room on the edge of a fighting ring. With omegas claiming him as their pack mother.Pack mother? Up until some alpha asshole hit him with a dart he smoked five cigarettes a day. Hell, his life was fucked up. But he got used to it. Got used to the mall, the abuse, and the people suddenly so reliant on him. Then an android fucked that up, too. It was always androids.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Why Everything Sucks

Gavin has always been more on the side of the introvert. It wasn’t something that he minded that much; he didn’t want it to change and he didn’t need anyone else in his life. Honestly, that was probably why so many people disliked him. His independence. It bit at everyone else. While they spewed and moaned about their one and only, Gavin shrugged off the idea of having an alpha made especially for him. Been there, done that, and came out worse for wear. Mates simply just didn’t make sense to him. A person would never be there for you -- for Gavin -- till the time they both die. And his soulmate would not transcend lifetimes, as so many people seemed to believe. It all left Gavin very angry, very sad, and very alone.

Mates had come up once again this week, in one of the most unexpected and annoying ways. Androids had become a part of Gavin’s life by now. He by no means agreed, thought his brother was an idiot for creating them, but was forced to deal with them nonetheless. Conner had been sent by Cyberlife about a month ago. At the beginning of this week, Cyperlife had sent out a study on Android mates. Are androids capable of matching to a mate? It was bad enough the damn things existed and had a secondary gender, much less a mate. There was no way. Gavin walked into the week angry with life, only to find Hank’s marting mark burning brightly against the fake skin of Conner’s neck. Android revolution? Gavin could handle. A mated Android? Not so much. 

News of the potential mating of androids to humans had hit the headlines that Sunday. Which meant Gavin woke up to the face of a stupid android-human coupling and angry Tina. Both of the cops -- Tin and himself -- were stubborn omegas, as a society put it. Tina had grown up with all alphas, She refused to let anyone lead her life, and her family pretty much agreed with her. She was strong. Talk of having a forced alpha hooked to your belt loop only served to piss her off. Gavin, on the other hand, just didn’t like the idea of being controlled. When you put their two brains together, you get a perfect pair of hate the world and fuck love that sounds as bright as a symphony in a grand hall. Both of them had a special place for androids in their hearts. A very dark, rueful place. This only made them grow closer. 

About the only thing Gavin had over Conner was his ability to mate. Conner was smarter than Gavin, faster than Gavin, and well-liked. People saw Conner and his puppy dog eyes and immediately bowed to the will of such a submissive omega. Conner got whatever he wanted. Gavin, with his scared face, caffeine infected scent got one of it. He did, however, get a mate. Or, the potential of having one. It was one of his favorite things to throw in Conner’s face. 

Until it wasn’t. Conner was a young omega in his prime. Gavin had to give it to Cyberlife, they knew how to make him. Chocolate brown eyes, flawless pale skin, a smile that was just enough to seem bashful. Even his body language was perfect for an omega. Conner was one of the closest things to a perfect omega he had ever seen. Hank was the closest Gavin had to call a perfect alpha. They had clicked. Within the week Hank had warmed up to the hunk of plastic walking around acting like a perfect little thing. Hell, Conner even got cases done before Gavin. In every aspect, Conner was better than Gavin. This is probably what pissed him off so much. Or, maybe it was when Hank announced Conner was his mate. Because, of course, life had to shit on him like that. The two things he hated rolled into one person. 

His displeasure came to a head in the breakroom. Gavin had a bad morning. His old rickety car had broken down before he could even start it, forcing him to either ride on a bus with a bunch of creepy alphas who could just smell the omega sweetness of him, or walk in the rain to the precinct. So, he had strolled into the breakroom for some coffee dripping wet and in an extremely bad mood. Conner was standing right there looking lost. Gavin just had to do something. The week had passed in rude comments, harsh jokes, and a lot of picking at the android. It was nice to annoy him, and Gavin was about to do it again. 

“Get me a coffee.” Gavin snapped at the android. Conner blinked, stifled out of his inner thought process. He straightened his spine and rose those few inches that took him from weak omega to annoying detective, and Gavin knew he was in trouble. He didn’t back away, though, wouldn’t dare. 

“I am not a maid, detective Reed. Get your own.” The omega spoke in such a disregarding tone it sent chills down Gavin’s spine. Since when did the hunk of plastic talk like that? Conner had spoken exclusively in that melodic voice everybody wished they had. Interrogations didn’t even draw him away from that sweet tilt, and as of yet it had never backfired. 

“I didn’t ask, plastic prick.” Gavin throws his hands towards the coffee machine. His eyes flicker over features of Conner’s face, noting the twitch of the lip and the narrowing of his eyes. Once again, Gavin felt chills. And no one could blame him. He had seen this sweet little omega throw criminals over the side of a building. Conner had even broken one of their arms by accident a few days ago, something Hank had laughed about for the rest of the day. “I want coffee; make me some.”

“No, detective.” There it was, the tone he was so used to getting. Conner had learned how to act annoyed by now, and Gavin wasn’t sure how he liked it on the android. Sure, he knew the robot could feel now, but Conner was making Gavin feel like a spoiled brat. Which he was anything but, he would like to add. 

“What did you just say?” In retrospect, this is when Gavin had gone wrong. The detective had gotten up in Conner’s face, standing on his toes to be able to look even mildly intimidating to the android. Conner was a few inches taller than Gavin, which made it excessively difficult to act superior. This leads to Gavin simply pushing Conner’s chest. The android stumbles, probably from surprise, all the while his LED flashes from blue to yellow, to red, and then back to blue. Gavin’s anger flares at the look of hurt -- a damn good one -- on the android. Why was he so much better than Gavin? It made no sense. “You do what I say, do you understand? You know why? Because I’m alive. You are just an object pretending to be.”

Gavin had gathered a small crowd at this point. Most of them were comprised of people who agreed with Gavin, as, for once, he was in the majority in the thought of Conner. Plastic mates had gone over about as well as the android revolution had. They stood silently, sipping on the cheap DPD coffee and enjoying the show. Some looked like they were about to intervene. Gavin had done things like this enough times for them to know it was hopeless. He was just a reckless omega. A broken one. One that couldn’t even act as he cared. A terrible example. 

Conner righted himself slowly, drawing it out, making Gavin watch every second. Chocolate brown eyes stare directly into Gavin’s own, drilling into them. Gavin felt as if he was reading his soul like it was on display for Conner to read like a poem. It didn’t settle well in Gavin’s gut, and he raised a fist. 

Might as well start a fistfight with an android this morning, right? Maybe it will make his day a little brighter. Fighting always had; even when he was little. He remembers his parents having to pick him up after those fights, remembers their disapproving looks when they had to clean up scrapes and scratches from his skin. Fighting was a part of him. He couldn’t help that. Gavin was as prickly on the inside as he seemed on the outside. 

Gavin took aim and swung, aiming directly for Conner’s nose. And he almost made it. His knuckles made it a full inch in front of Conner’s face before the android caught it. Gavin knew he would. Had planned for that. He threw his leg out, trying to sweep Conner down. He’s pretty sure it hurt his leg more than Conner’s. Now the two were way too close for comfort, and, when Gavin looks up at Conner, his LED is thrumming a steady yellow color. Never a good sign in an android. 

“Gavin, I would advise you to watch your actions next time.” Conner pushes Gavin back, barely puts any energy to it, and sends Gavin sprawling on his butt. The pain is humiliating. He can feel the laughter of his coworkers right now. Poor baby Gavin, all beaten by one push. He is a weak omega, isn’t he? His hurt spiked, and, in retaliation, as did his anger. 

“You fucker! We aren’t done here!” Gavin scrambles to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at Conner’s back. The android had the audacity to leave after that? What kinda robot was he? “Get back here!”

“Gavin!” Fowler, bless him, interrupted the scene. Conner had slipped by with only a smirk in Gavin’s direction, and the precinct had dispersed at the presence of their department head. Their very angry department head with eyes only for Gavin Reed. “Get in here now.”

Gavin had left that particular meeting with disciplinary action against him and a crappy case. Fowler had pulled the case he had been working on -- and had come very close to cracking -- and replaced it with a slap in the face. It was a simple omega trafficking case, the likes of which usually given to the newer detectives or those Fowler didn’t quite like that much. Gavin had degraded himself to that level. He knew it wouldn’t be for long, though, Fowler needed his brain too much. He may be a terrible omega, but he was a damned good detective. 

The files said about as much as Gavin thought they might. About twenty missing omegas turned up throughout Detroit in the last few months. No one had linked them together for the longest time, but now there was new evidence in the form of red ice to draw the police to the conclusion of a trafficking system right under their noses. Although it was a dark case, it wasn’t exactly a new concept. Every few years there was a thing like this in Detroit. The police dealt with them pretty easily, as they were always as sloppy as this one was, and it stayed quiet for a little while. Gavin did have to give it to these people. They usually ended up getting a nice handful of omegas before slipping up.

Gavin had tracked the auction ring back to its source by the time lunch rolled around. As most of his coworkers either made their way to the fridge or their cars, it wasn’t hard to slip into the crowd. The sky had cleared -- as much as Detroit skies were able -- and gave the city a less drowned look about it. The sidewalk had even dried out a little. It was a nice afternoon. Gavin slipped into his given police car unnoticed by many. Most of them were too busy thinking about food. The ones who weren’t didn’t like Gavin. Tina would have noticed, but the girl didn’t hang around in the parking lot unless she was smoking, which, with one quick glance to the smoking area, Gavin ruled out. Usually, Tina made him text whenever he was going somewhere, but this case wasn’t even going to be an issue. Walk-in, smell the distressed omegas, and call backup. Simple as that. 

\--

The mall was a lot more worn than Gavin had anticipated. He stood almost flabbergasted in front of it, stretching his bones from the ride over in his slow car. This particular mall was one of his personal favorites, back in the day. His friends and himself had spent many weekends walking up and down its hallways with heavy bags and light pockets. They had waited in the long lines for food in the court, sat down, and ate the greasy food until it made their stomachs turn. Gavin was sure he knew the whole mall layout backward and forwards; however, it seems a lot different now. The place had shut down in Gavin’s freshman year of college. Physical malls had become a rarity throughout his childhood, and, by the time he turned twenty-five the last one in America had been shut down for good. So, none of them were really surprised when it closed its doors. Gavin did miss the mall, though, and sometimes he would drive by the place to just reminisce. That was a long time ago. Detroit had hit an android state when Gavin graduated. A month after, to be exact. The city had blown up and condensed down. Small towns around it had ether melded into the hub of the city or fallen behind to backroads and ghost towns. The mall fell into the category of a ghost town. Not one house was close enough to it to be considered a part of something. Any other restaurant or shopping center was bought out by the quick and pain-free delivery offered by robots and high-end technology. Stores and buildings alike were left to rot, and rot they had. 

Gavin kicks at a loose pebble as he walks towards the overgrown weed of a staircase. The parking lot alone looked more like a forest than a cement slab with parking spots. Cracks raised so high left Gavin stumbling and second-guessing every step. Full-on trees -- bushes, actually -- shot up past Gavin’s head. Vines and scratchy grass and flowers made it almost impossible to traverse the parking lot, much less drive near it. And it only seemed to get worse as he stepped towards the brick building. Soon, he found out why. A fountain, the fountain, stood in front of the mall as it always had. Gavin broke through the underbrush to come face to face with it. People Gavin was far too young to recognize glare outwards, their eyes stone-cold -- hah -- and weathered over the years. Water no longer ran here, obviously, but it seems the ability to hold moisture had created a whole habitat in the area. Most of the heavy vegetation sprang from the fountain and stretched out into the once lifeless plot of cement. A line of thick brush seemed to barricade the mall in, and Gavin had to physically push through it to step past the fountain. 

It wasn’t as interesting past that point. The awning of the mall seemed to kill the ability for plants to grow. A large, ungrown area stretched out from the door of the mall. Gavin could still make out the old moldy rug that had always stood against the glass door of the mall. It didn’t look anything like it had back then, and, when Gavin stepped on it, it made an awful squashing sound that sent Gavin’s mouth into an unpleasant snarl. A drop of water decided to slide from the awning and land directly on Gavin’s head, about then, which only made him groan in annoyance at the old rickety mall. 

“God let’s get this over with.” Gavin pushes the annoyingly wet noise below his feet out of his mind. He brushes his hand through his hair quickly, dispersing the cold feeling of a water droplet on his scalp. The mall didn’t like him, much, either. 

The glass doors of the mall were once automatic. Right inside of them used to be a vending machine. Gavin could even see the opening of one of the stores from the doors. That had changed, however, as Gavin had expected. The DPD had seen this sort of thing before. People who wanted places to stay hidden had found a sort of dust natural-looking enough to avoid suspicion but thick enough to make sure no one would catch a glimpse of what’s inside even if they pressed their noses to the glass. As Gavin saw no other cars anywhere -- he had scouted out around the mall before stopping -- he had to guess this wasn’t the main rodeo. Most auctions wouldn’t operate above ground either way. Those people are far too smart for that. No, this was most likely a holding cell, a stop on the way, a prison. Inside, Gavin would find omegas abandoned for the day with their holders doing their day jobs. If there were any inside, they would run as soon as the door opened. Gavin knew the drill. 

He felt a little surprised when the doors opened easily. Alphas got too cocky. He pulls his gun, holds it down with both hands in position to strike. Nothing comes; not a noise, not a light, not a person. It was eerily quiet. There wasn’t anything to give away the place’s intentions. 

The second pair of doors had been torn away unprofessionally, which Gavin could see by the remains of their frames against the ceiling. This made room for the makeshift wiring that ran along with the ceiling and circled the large open space right inside the mall. What used to be a playground for children had been replaced with rows of seats, a few tables, and an unlit, empty bar. Speakers poked out of the corners and along the upper portions of the wall. Gavin steps through this obvious waiting area silently. The door had only creaked a small amount, which left Gavin with the secrecy he wanted. He had found a bar, which wasn’t enough to call in about, but enough for him to know his hunch had been correct. Or, partially. After all, holding cells didn’t have waiting rooms. 

Gavin’s eyes flicker around the room when he reaches the middle. A lot of scents were clear in the air of the mall; omega distress and alpha arousal being the main two. A third littered the air right underneath it. What it was Gavin couldn’t put his finger on. It tingled his nose and made his skin crawl with a feeling of unsafe, to get out, but he refused to turn tail and run. Something was a little off about this place. For a moment, Gavin thought about calling it quits for now. He could call the department and tell them to bring somebody in. Tell them he found something he was unsure about, something that put him on his toes. He could always do that, but he knew who they would bring in. The thought of Conner showing up and proving how weak and useless Gavin was made his blood boil more than the scents bombarding his brain. He would continue. He would find out what is going on himself and tell Fowler he did his job completely. No chickening out for Gavin Reed. 

A noise on the second story of the mall drew Gavin’s attention and his gun. The barrel of the pistol pointed directly into the walkway above the open space. It was far too dark in the unlit and unopen space. Gavin shakes the scare off of his skin, scolding himself for being so jumpy, and lowers his gun to his side once more. There wasn’t even a staircase for the second story. Gavin could see the remains of it in a heap on the floor, guarded off by tape and a big red stop sign. 

Lesson one of being a cop; trust your fear. 

It hadn’t been one second that Gavin turned away when he heard another, more distinct noise. It was a loud whishing sound; there and then gone. Gavin reacts again, too slowly, and hears rather than feels the dart enter his skin. It does so with a sickening pop. Gavin knows too late he’s been drugged. The liquid in the dart starts to pump out, spreading through his veins and making his brain fuzzy. 

“Fucking hell!” Gavin tears the dart from his skin and throws it on the ground. The small metallic thing lands with a small ping, and Gavin stares horrified at it for a second too long. When he raises his hand to point his gun the floor sways dangerously to the left. So does the figure popping out of the darkness. 

“Got him in the neck! Ten points.” A voice calls from what Gavin had assumed was an empty corner. It was too loud. Everything was too loud. Gavin could hear his panicked breathing and his own heart pumping too fast to be healthy. He wanted to roll over and die. 

“Boss’ll be happy you didn’t miss this time.” The second voice was too close for comfort. Gavin tries to swing around, he really does, but just ends up falling on his ass. The floor was much colder than he originally thought it was, and, when he looks up, the second man was twenty feet tall. He had a beard too, a long unkempt one that hid the worst brand of smiles. Gavin had seen enough of those to know. “He’s a pretty one, too. Gonna grab a few for us.”

“Boss’ll be double happy.” The first man spoke again. Gavin couldn’t make out what he was saying at this point. Pumping of his heart had made its way to his eyes. Realty flowed in and out. He couldn’t see anything anymore. Couldn’t feel anything, either. 

A man gets on his knees in front of his Gavin. His eyes were big and purple. No, that’s not right. They were red, like blood. Yeah, like red ice. He was red ice. Gavin feels his brain pounding against his skull in time with his heart. He sees a hand land on his shoulder. He makes out the sound of his skin hitting the ground. 

And then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
